A fuel cell of this kind is described, for example, in Patent Document 1. The fuel cell described in Patent Document 1 includes a membrane electrode assembly that is integrated with an insulating member at the peripheral portion, and separators that form gas channels between the membrane electrode assembly and the separators. The fuel cell is configured such that the insulating member is joined to the separators at respective flat portions by an adhesive member.